When you Need Me
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: Squall has been in a state of depression from Rinoa leaving him. Will he be able to get over it and move on to something better? Or what will happen? Full summary inside. SeiferxSquall YAOI! Rated: M. *Put on hold until I get some ideas for it. Sorry.*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own anything off of Final Fantasy VIII, or any of the characters. I only own this plot.

**Pairings:** SeiferxSquall Maybe others?

**Warnings:** Yaoi, (Boy Love) (Rinoa bashing) cussing, violence, angst stuff as well.

**Summary:** Squall has been in a state of depression from Rinoa leaving him. Will he be able to get over it and move on to something better? Or what will happen? When Seifer comes back, will they accept him? Or will there be trouble?

**Well, here's my first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Please Read and Review! :)**

.

.

.

.

**~~When You Need Me**~~

**Chapter 1**

Squall Leonhart was sitting at his desk, like always, doing shit loads of paperwork. He had gotten up early this morning, wanting to get ahead start on his work. Squall hadn't gotten much sleep the past couple of days, so he was damn tired. It had only been a few days since Rinoa had left him for someone else. Squall will admit he was pretty heart broken over this. Rinoa had claimed on many occasions that she loved him, so why just leave him like that? It made no sense.

He still wasn't completely over it either. His friends had tried everything to get him to go out and do things, or at least leave his damn office and get some decent rest. But, every time Squall would refuse, saying he had work to do. For the most part, though, they had been checking up on him, making sure he was alright. He didn't need to be checked on, he wasn't a fucking child that needed constantly looked after.

He wished his friends would just back off and leave him the hell alone. While he did appreciate their concern, he didn't feel it was necessary. He can take care of himself. Squall knew that getting out of this office wouldn't help him any, so why bother? Though his friends were nagging him to take better care of himself. They hated what Rinoa did to him, though they never liked her to begin with. They had always thought Rinoa was always pushing him to do things, or change things about himself.

To be honest, he didn't know why she would leave him. Squall had given her lots of things, so he didn't understand it. Squall massaged his temple to ward off a headache that he could just feel coming on from all this damn thinking he was doing. So, lately, Squall hadn't been doing anything except office work. Ever since Rinoa left, Squall had done some thinking. He wondered if she really even loved him to begin with. If she did love him, why did she leave?

Well, he hadn't heard anything from her since she left, so he didn't know where she was, or what she was doing, or why he even cared after what she did. Even so, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He seriously wondered if it was something he did to make her leave him for someone else like that. Now, he had no clue if Rinoa was cheating on him prior to this, but right now he didn't really wanna know.

Sighing, Squall finished off his dreadful paperwork. Though he swears it multiplies in front of him as much as there is. He was getting ready to put his things away when he heard a knock at his office door. Squall rolled his eyes and sighed. Oh, he wondered who it could be. Squall sighed and decided to say, "Come in."

The door opened and Quistis walked in. "Squall, how are you doing? Are you feeling okay?"

Squall glared at her, hating that same question they all seem to ask upon seeing him. Dammit, he didn't need looked after. "I'm fine," he growled.

She sighed, knowing that was just the response he would give her. He was so damn stubborn. "No, you're not, Squall. I'm worried about you. Hell, we all are. You never go anywhere, nor do anything but sit in this office. Have you even eaten anything yet?"

Squall sighed and he just wanted to be left alone. Was that too much to ask for? "No, I haven't." he finally admitted.

"Come on, Squall. How about I take you somewhere to eat?"

"No. I don't want to go anywhere. I am fine. I am not hungry, alright?" Squall tried to sound like he meant it, but he could see the non believing look Quistis was giving him.

"Sure you're not. Squall, I know Rinoa left, but-" Squall's sharp glare cut her off instantly.

"Do not mention her, Quis. I said I am fine, so that's it, I am fine," he snapped at her. He didn't like being mean to his friends, but they were constantly hounding him, or bringing her up. Squall; Well, he was just tired of it all. Why couldn't they see that he was fine and didn't need a fucking babysitter? He was more than capable of handling himself.

"Please, Squall. You can't stay in here all the time. If you don't wanna go out, how about coming with me to the cafeteria? They would like to see you, too."

Squall gritted his teeth. He sees no way out of this. Well, it couldn't hurt to get something to eat, even though he wasn't feeling particularly hungry. So he finally relinquished. "Whatever."

"So... that means you'll come?" He heard hope in her voice.

"Whatever."

"Great. Let's go get you some food." Squall groaned when she dragged him out of his office.

.

.

.

.

In the cafeteria, Squall and Quistis sat at the table with their friends. He really didn't want to be here, but if it would get them off of his back, and to stop worrying and overreacting to shit all the time, he's all for that. Sighing, Squall started to eat his food that they had gotten when they came in. Though, he ate slow, as he was not very hungry. He didn't see why they are worried, really. There's no need to be, as far as Squall can tell. He was fine.

"Yo, Squall," Zell greeted after finishing off a hotdog. "How're ya doing?"

"I'm fine," Squall repeated what he had told Quistis not long ago. Truth is, he was getting pretty tired of repeating himself, finding it annoying when he's told them everyday that he was fine.

"You sure? You don't look good, man."

"I said I'm fine," Squall ground out to him. Seriously, he was starting to sound like a broken record. Was that all they wanted him here for, to ask if he was alright all the damn time. Squall continued to eat his food, ignoring everyone around him, or trying to anyway. All he wanted to do right now was go into the training center to fight something. To Squall, that actually sounds like a good idea.

"Alright," Zell finally said, still looking unconvinced.. Knowing Squall, that was the only answer he, or anyone would receive. Plus, he didn't want to anger the brunet, for fear of him taking his head off with Lionheart, which Squall looked about ready to do, so he wisely kept quiet.

"Squally. It will be fine," Selphie piped up, not liking to see her friend down. She will never forgive Rinoa for this. "We know you're sad, but you have to do something besides sit in your office all day."

"I am not sad. I have said for the millionth time that I'm fine." Squall got up, glaring at his friends for a moment. "Look, I will be fine. There's no need to worry about me."

"But there is!" Quistis's voice rose, sounding a little angry. "You barely sleep, barely eat. Hyne, you don't hardly leave your office. We are just concerned about you. Why won't you let us help you?"

"I don't need your damn help, Quis." Squall spat at her. The lack of sleep was really getting to him. "I also don't need your concern. When I say I'm fine that means I'm fine."

"Whoa. Calm down there, buddy." Irvine tried to sooth the situation, while looking at Squall. Squall really didn't look all that good from what he could see. There was redness around his eyes, plus Squall looked a little thinner than usual. "Squall."

"What?" Squall said though gritted teeth. He needed to vent some anger, but didn't want to hit any of his friends.

"Sit down. Eat something more. You have barely touched your food."

"Not hungry."

"Squall-" Quistis stared, but stopped. She knew they were getting nowhere with the stubborn gunblader, but that didn't stop her from worrying.

"I'm going now." With that, Squall left them there to stare at his retreating back.

"You guys think he will really be fine?" Selphie asked after a moment of silence. She felt deeply concerned, noticing how Squall was shutting himself off from his friends. She really wished there was something that they could do to make Squall feel better. She would do anything for her friend. What though, was the question.

"I really don't know, darlin.' Let's just hope he his," Irvine said, looking solemn.

"I don't know man, Rinoa leaving really hurt him. He just closed himself off after she left to be with someone else. You know, I never did like her, but Squall seemed to have loved her, I think. He's never said it, though."

"Zell, I think you're right," Quistis agreed. "There has to be something we can do to cheer him up, although, I have no idea what." She was lost in thought, Squall had never really told them if he really loved Rinoa or not, though it seemed like he did from the way he took her leaving and everything. His stubborn attitude reminded her of Seifer. Seifer, besides Squall, was the most stubborn person she had ever seen. Now that she thought about it, she wondered what Seifer could be doing right now. Where he was at. Or why she was even thinking it.

She did like Seifer, though. A lot of people didn't, but she did. None of her friends hated the tall blond man. He was so much like Squall, it was startling sometimes. Seifer had always been able to get Squall to open up, whether it would be from teasing, or just plain being an ass, he could always get Squall to react in ways neither of them could. At times, she would feel a little insulted that she couldn't get him to open up to her.

Come to think of it, they hadn't seen the blond gunblader since the sorceress incident. She hoped he was doing good, though. She knew Seifer could more than hold his own, so she had no doubt that he was fine. He was also too stubborn to go down easily. Squall never mentioned him, and they never said anything either.

Shaking her head at her thoughts, Quistis turned her attention back to her friends. She tried to clear her mind, for now anyway.

"You okay, Quistis?" Zell asked, seeing her spaced look.

"Yeah, I am, Zell." She sent him a smile, not wanting to talk about her thoughts. They ate the rest of their meals in silence.

.

.

.

.

Squall was sweating and panting by the time he had taken down his third T-Rex. He barely had any scratches on him, but he did have some. Squall found this soothing to his mood. Not thinking about a damn thing, just him killing monsters. Sweat was glistening on his brow, so he brought his arm up and swept it off. There was just something about training that relaxed him. It always managed to clear his head, making him think of nothing but battle. And, right now, that was just what he needed.

Though, there was something he missed while fighting. He missed not having a challenge. The only one that ever gave him a run for his money was Seifer. Seifer was his equal in battle. It had been a while since he's had any sort of a challenge. He didn't know where Seifer was, or what he was doing. As a matter of fact, he didn't even really know why he was thinking of him.

Spotting a T-Rex, Squall dashed forward, slashing the thing across it's back. It screeched in pain, sweeping it's tail and catching Squall off guard, landing him on the ground. Squall grunted from the impact, but he quickly rose to his feet, barely dodging the teeth when it snapped it's jaw at him.

He rose Lionheart above his head, and swung his sword down, cutting along it's neck, making the T-Rex go down. Once more, Squall took his chance and put it through the T-Rex's upper body.

Deciding he finally had enough, Squall took a few deep breaths. His hair was sticking to his forehead, so he reached up and moved it away from his eyes.

He was covered in blood and sweat. Squall decided he needed a shower. Ah, nothing like killing off these thing to make him forget about things for a while.

He exited the training center, feeling very tired. He was gonna try and rest after he took a shower. The only time Squall could get any rest, though, not too much, but some, was after he had a good training session. He often had these little training sessions, daily. He found himself relaxed afterwords.

"Hey, Squall," a voice called out to him, making him groan. It was Zell.

"What is it Zell?" Shit, couldn't he get away from his friends and just relax, instead of having them worry all the time.

"Where ya headed? Did you just get done training?" Zell asked, even though it was quite obvious that he had. Looking at him, he noticed some blood on his clothes, and the fact Squall was sweating too.

"Yes," was Squall's only response. Squall tried to walk pass him, but Zell cut him off. "What?" he growled.

"You really shouldn't be training Squall. You don't look well. I'm surprised you didn't collapse already," the short blond scolded him.

"I don't need a damn babysitter. I can handle myself just fine. As you can see, I didn't collapse," the brunet snapped at him, while glaring. Squall was really sick of this. Couldn't they ever just leave him be? He wasn't some kid that needed looked after.

"That doesn't matter Squall. You are not doing well. Have you seen yourself?"

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me Squall. We're only looking out for you."

"I have said this before, and I'll say it again. I don't need looked after. I can handle myself," Squall hissed to him, getting more than tired of repeating himself, which seemed like he was always doing.

"Look. We know you're sad and all after everything's that's happened, but that's no reason to push us away. We're only looking out for you."

"Zell, would you kindly get the fuck out of my way so I can go now?" He was not about to repeat himself... again.

"No. I'll walk with you," Zell stated while looking at him.

"What the fuck Zell?" Squall's eyes narrowed to stilts, glaring hatefully at him for that suggestion. "I am capable of walking to my room by myself. I don't need a damn watch dog."

"Squall. Would you just let me help you?"

"Don't need help," the scared man spat out to him. Now he could really feel a headache coming. "Look, I don't need a fucking nanny. I'm walking to my room alone." All Squall wanted to do was rest.

Zell looked him over for a minute. There was no arguing with the stubborn brunet. "Fine. You know, we are here for you, though? We know Rinoa leaving hurt you-" Squall grabbed him by the front of his shirt, cutting him off.

"Zell, if you ever so much as mention her again, I'll kill you." He released Zell, glaring at him.

Zell straightened his shirt, feeling scared at the look Squall was giving him. He gulped. Knowing better then to say anything else, he kept his mouth. "I'm sorry."

Squall sighed, knowing he shouldn't be taking this out on his friends. Although, they should really know better then to bring her up. It's just that he hated when anyone brought her up. She left him, that was it. She didn't need to be mentioned. Squall was still rather sensitive about the whole thing. After all, she had only left a few weeks ago. "It's fine."

The martial artist only nodded, feeling bad that he had mentioned her, knowing Squall was still sensitive about it.

"I'm going to my room. I'll see you guys later," the gunblader said, walking off.

"Yeah, see ya later, Squall," Zell waved to him. No matter what he said, they would be concerned about him. Well, he might as well leave Squall be for now. Zell didn't want to anger the brunet more then he already was. An angry Squall Leonhart was someone you didn't want to mess with.

"Hey, Zell. Where were you going?" the blond women asked, coming to a stop in front of Zell.

"Huh? Oh, nowhere really. I just ran into Squall and he went to his room. He was training."

"What?" she sighed. "Well, we can't stop him from doing that I guess. So, where are you headed right now?"

"Ah, just to my room to rest. I, for some reason, have been feeling tired today." Zell stated, smiling at Quistis.

"Oh, well, alright then," she smiled back while nodding her head.

"I'll talk to ya later, Quis," he waved at her then walked off. She did the same, still smiling, though.

.

.

.

.

Squall was in his room, he had taken a shower and was currently relaxing. It was night time, but as usual, he couldn't sleep. Finally, he decided to go lie down on his bed. So, he got off of his couch and went over to his bed and lied down. Oh, he couldn't wait for tomorrow, more concerns, plus more questions if he's alright.

Every time they ask him that, though, he would always answer with his usual response, telling them that he was fine. There was no sense in dwelling on Rinoa, or that fact that she left him. While he wasn't completely over it, yet, he didn't see the need to keep bringing it up, or thinking about it. Although, his mind couldn't help but think about it. Sighing, Squall closed his blue eyes, trying to doze off. For some reason, he was thinking of Seifer. When he thought about him in the training center, he couldn't seem to get him off of his mind.

Seriously, though, Squall will admit that this was not the first time he had ever thought of the tall blond bully. Though, it's not like he'll see him anytime soon, but his mind just wandered to Seifer. Rinoa often stated that she hated him for what he did. Squall didn't, though. He will also admit he missed having his rival here. He didn't know why, but he did. Maybe it was because he always posed a challenge for Squall

Briefly, he wondered what Seifer was doing with himself. Or if he even will come back to Garden. He don't even know why he's thinking this. Shaking his head, Squall eventually dozed off to a restless sleep.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Okay, I started this a while ago, but I wasn't sure whether to put it up or not. I thought I'd go ahead and post it on here. I hope you like it so far. Please Review! Let me know what you think. :) I did check over it a few times, but if there are any mistakes, please feel free to let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

****Thanks to my first review! Leonhart-Hyperion! Glad you like it so far. I hope you all like this chapter as well.****

.

.

.

.**  
><strong>

**~~When You Need Me**~~

**Chapter 2**

Walking along the streets of Deling City was a blond man by the name of Seifer Almasy. He had been staying there ever since the incident with Ultimicia. A lot of people didn't know who he was here, and he figured it was safer here than going back to Balamb Garden. He knew that the people would hate him for what he did. Not that he blamed them really. But, he knew lots of people hated him. Hated that he joined her. It wasn't entirely his fault, but there was no reasoning with people.

So, he had been laying low for quite some time. Oh, he had thought about going back to Garden, but he wasn't stupid. He knew very well that they would lock him up for what he did. Not like he had much of a life right now, anyway. He was living alone, visiting Raijin and Fujin every once in a while. They were the only friends he had right now.

Friends. Seifer wondered what they thought of him now. He wondered if they hated him for what happened. The people he used to call his friends. They probably did, Seifer mused. Though, Seifer knew it was Ultimica that was controlling his mind most of the time. But, he wondered if they knew that. If Seifer was honest with himself, the only opinion the mattered to him was Squall's. Though, he don't know why.

He had always liked the brunet man. So, he wondered if Squall hated him, or understood why he did what he did. Which was because he didn't think anyone cared enough about him and what he did. He really thought he had no friends. He always felt left out. So, the only thing there was to do; go to her when she offered him power. He always had a dream of being a knight. When he was fighting Squall though, it just didn't feel right. But, he just couldn't seem to stop himself. And, he fully regrets his actions now.

He honestly didn't know why, but the thought of Squall hating him did hurt. Squall's opinion only seemed to matter the the ex-knight. Well, he didn't really want any of them to hate him, but most of all Squall hating him. Seifer bit his lip, thinking. All he had been doing is thinking. Thinking about how much he regretted doing what he did.

Seifer wanted to prove to them that he felt bad about it. He wanted to show them he was sorry; repent for his actions, and show them he was truthfully remorseful. Though, he doubted that would make a difference. They were more than likely glad he's gone.

Seifer sighed and shook his head. Will this get easier? He wondered. All he'd been doing lately is going to bars and staying home. He works sometimes, enough to keep him living. Seifer had also gotten into some fights here, as some people to tend to recognize him. He won those fights, them being no match for him. Seifer is a strong man, and he was very aware of it.

Seifer has had to live with the guilt and shame of his actions. It had been eating at him.

"Seifer?" a gruff male voice next to him said. Seifer just shook his head. He was not really in the mood to talk. But, his friend Raijin was looking at him in concern.

"I'm fine, Raij." Seifer said in a low voice.

"You're thinking too much again, y'know?" Raijin told him in a light voice. He was deeply concerned for his blond friend. He sighed. He hated seeing him so down all the time.

"I know," Seifer replied with a smile.

"Are you thinking about Garden again?"

Seifer was silent for a long moment, contemplating on whether to answer that question or not. He knew he couldn't lie to Raijin though, he always saw right through him. "Yeah, I guess I am," he sighed.

"Why don't you go back there and see them, y'know?" Raijin suggested, earning a blank look from his friend.

"Right. They hate me. They probably want me dead. They won't want to see me," Seifer instantly objected the idea the moment it left Raijin's mouth.

"C'mon, y'know? I bet they'd forgive you," Rajin tried to assure him, but he wasn't completely sure of it himself.

"No, I messed up too bad," Seifer breathed deep, exhaling slowly. "Sorry. I don't mean to drag you down with my sour mood."

"Hey, it's cool, y'know? We're friends. I'm here for ya, y'know?"

Seifer gave an empty chuckle and nodded. "Thanks, Raij."

.

.

.

.

Squall took down his third T-Rex. He was currently fighting off some steam that was building inside him at the moment. He didn't understand what it was either. And, that irked him. Squall was sweating and panting from exertion His mind was driving him crazy. All that seemed to be on his mind, was Seifer. And he had no clue as to why either. But, he couldn't seem to stop himself from thinking about him, and where he might be.

Squall held no grudge against the blond. Some of his friends might, but he don't. Squall stopped and sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow. He needed to go somewhere, get his mind off of things for a while. The question was though, was where was there to go? He wasn't much for going out, so it's not like he knew a whole lot of places. Though, he did know a few. He really wanted a drink. Squall had taken to drinking lately.

He found it helped him relax a little. And, that was what he desperately needed right now. Squall grabbed his gunblade and walked out of the training center.

Squall was getting dressed after his shower, wearing tight black leather pants that showed if his very nice features. He also put on a white tank top, which was also a little tight, but comfortable. He decided to leave his belts here, as he didn't feel like putting them on at the moment. He took a breath and left his room.

The bar he went to was quiet, but he liked it like that anyway. Squall was on his third round of drinks when someone came up to him. "Hey, there," the guy husked.

Squall paid him no mind and continued drinking his alcohol. "Hey, I was talking to you."

"Hn, and I'm suppose to care?"

The guy glared, then smirked. "I like 'em feisty."

Squall hardened his glare.

"Mm, you look good tonight." His eyes roamed over Squall's body, appreciatively.

"Quit starring." Squall snapped, hating being ogled like the man was obviously doing to him.

"I can't help it," he purred. "You look so good."

"I don't care. Go away." Squall hissed out, narrowing his eyes. He put his drink down and made to stand, but the guy caught his arm and pulled him back down.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?" Squall yanked his arm out of the guys hold.

"Let's go somewhere," he suggested with a sick smirk.

"Fuck no. Get lost," Squall barked at him.

"I said let's go somewhere." he repeated, grabbing Squall, yanking him forward.

"Get the fuck off of me," Squall's voice was calm, barely refraining from dismembering this asshole.

He leaned closer to Squall, Squall tensed. He felt the guy lick him, and that did it for Squall. Squall balled his fist and swung, hard, aiming straight at the guys face. He immediately let go of Squall with a hiss of pain form Squall's unexpected, yet impressive blow. "I said get off of me."

He was holding his nose, and it was probably broken now. Squall hit hard. He didn't expect that lithe brunet ti hit that hard.

"Fucking creep." Squall left without another word, getting tired of this shit.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Squall. Are you alright?" asked a friendly voice when he was walking to his room.

"I'm fine, Zell." Squall answered, tiredly. He was feeling beyond tired. He just wanted to go to bed, if he could sleep that was. Dr. Kadowaki had offered to give him sleeping pills, but the stubborn brunet refused to take them. And, knowing he wouldn't change his mind, she backed off, though was reluctant to do so, much to Squall's relief. He hated pills, and wouldn't take any, unless absolutely necessary. And he didn't feel it was necessary this time.

"Want to go hang out?" Zell asked suddenly, startling the anti-social gunblader. Squall hadn't spent much time with them, so Zell had opted to change that by spending a little time with his friend.

Squall blinked, trying to comprehend what Zell was asking. It clicked and Squall shook his head. "No, I'm tired. I just want to rest." Though, he hoped he could.

"Oh," Zell looked him over and noticed how tired Squall looked. "Okay. Well, maybe later?"

Squall stared at him for a long moment. Then he nodded his head a little. "Sure. I guess."

"Cool! I guess I'll catch ya later then?"

"Whatever." Squall walked off.

Zell smiled and did the same thing.

Before he made it to his room, he overheard a couple of cadets talking. Now, Squall wasn't usually one to be nosy, but when he heard Seifer's name, he froze.

"So, what do you think happen to that guy, Seifer Almasy?" questioned one of the guys.

"Hm, I don't know. Hopefully the bastard's dead." the other guy laughed. Squall's eyes widened, then narrowed to stilts. How dare they talk about him like that. Squall thought, angrily.

"Yeah, there ain't anyone that wants him around here."

"You're right. He's nothing but a fuckin' loser." Both guys laughed. "I say good riddance to the asshole."

"Take that back," Squall's voice was low and deadly, making the others guys stop in their conversation to send him questioning and frightening looks.

"W-what?" he blinked.

Squall stalked forward a little, balling his hands into tight fists. He didn't know why he was reacting this way, but hearing them talking about Seifer like he was nothing but trash just pissed Squall off. "I said take that back."

The other guy spoke. "Why should we? He is nothing." Before the guy knew what was happening, Squall slammed him into the wall. He grunted from the impact.

"W-whoa, man. Calm down." the other guy said, obviously lost on why the commander was acting like this.

"Fuck off," Squall snarled, tightening his hold on the cowering idiot. "Now, take what you said back."

"No," he said, defiantly, though his voice was shaky. "I don't see why I should."

"Because I said so."

"Why do you care?" The cadet quirked an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"That's none of your business," Squall growled. "Just concern yourself with the fact that I do care."

"Seifer Almasy is a low life. He deserves to die." Squall had heard enough, and he rammed his a solid fist into the guys shocked face. Blood spattered out of his nose like a fountain. Feeling satisfied, Squall leaned closer.

"Take it back. Or I will make sure you never talk again," Squall hissed in his ear. His voice was pure ice when he spoke.

"Okay, okay! Fine, I take it back." He was obviously fearing for his life. The commander was a scary man. They didn't want to feel his wrath.

Squall let him go. "If I ever hear you speak like that again, I'll make sure you regret it." With that Squall left the two startled cadets to stare at his retreating back.

Squall didn't know what made him snap like that, he just couldn't handle someone badmouthing Seifer like that, especially when he wasn't around. And, when they didn't even know what really happened during that time anyway. Squall scowled.

Squall lied on his bed and sighed. Shit, he really needed to control his anger. But, they had no right talking about Seifer as if he were nothing. Squall just needed to rest, maybe that will help him some, though he highly doubted it. But, as usual, he was finding it hard to go to sleep. Squall was growing tired of this same old routine every single night.

Squall had never lost his temper like that before and, it startled him. Why would he do that? Squall sighed and shook his head, while closing his blue eyes, trying to doze off.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: My second chapter. I hope it's good. I want to know what you think so far. I've been working on this for a while. And, I'd like some thoughts. Please Review! But no flamers! :) If you don't like it, I might just take it down. So, I'd like to know if this is going good or not. I'm not too sure. I was reluctant to post it, but it's been here a while, and yeah, just thought I'd put on it here, get some opinions, you know? :D And suggestions are always welcome too. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank the reviewers I got so far:**

**Lionheart-Hyperion**

**MissNoble **

**Cerulean Twin. **

**I'm glad you liked my first two chapters. And I appreciate your reviews! :D I hope you find this chapter satisfactory as well. :)**

**And I would like to thank my Beta-reader, ****Laurana Linore**** for helping me with this chapter. **

**Please review.**

.

.

.

.**  
><strong>

**~~When You Need Me~~**

**Chapter 3**

A few weeks had passed and Squall was still not doing all that well. He knew he was working himself too hard because of this, but he didn't seem to care. A lot had been on the brunet's mind. His friends still tried to get him out of his office, but it was to no avail. Squall was quite content with working, seeing as it seemed to take things off of his mind for while. And that was what he needed; a clear head. He was tired of thinking, it brought nothing but a headache, and it was not good for his emotional state either.

His friends wanted him to get out and go somewhere, take a break. Squall didn't want to, though. He couldn't, he had to run the Garden. He was the Commander after all. He was fine and he didn't need a break. Well, that wasn't completely true, Squall could use a break. But, he refused, saying he needed to work. He couldn't just up and leave like that. He found with Rinoa gone that he could focus more on work. He never realized that she was in his way.

Squall heaved a tired sigh as he fixed his paperwork on his desk, stacking it neatly. He needed to go train, get his mind off of things for a while, since he was done with work. It was still hard to sleep at nights, so he figured the best way to exhaust himself out was by training. Squall stood up and stretched his lean muscles. He put his papers away and walked out of his office and towards his room to get his gunblade.

He passed several cadets along his trek, but one look at him and they didn't get in his way. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now anyway. He breathed an inaudible sigh and stepped into his room in search of his gunblade. He took a good look at it; it was still in great shape. He was happy for that. His gunblade was one of his most prized possessions. He strapped it on his belt and left his room, making his way towards the training center.

After a while of fighting Grats and a T-Rex, Squall was ready to call it a night. He was panting hard from exertion, as he always did after a good training session. He sheathed his gunblade and wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead, also sweeping his hair out of his eyes. After another long breath to get his breathing back, Squall exited the training center and headed straight for his room.

Once Squall was in there, he put Lionheart away where it belonged and decided to take a nice long shower.

After he was done with his shower, he got his night clothes on and lied in bed for a while, thinking. One thing that never seemed to leave his mind was Seifer. He had no reason to think of him, and yet he did. He wondered where Seifer was right now. What was he doing? Squall put his hands over his face and sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands. Dammit, why now? Why was he thinking of him all the time? He wasn't coming back as far as Squall could see. Not that he could blame him, though; he knew people hated him for what he did.

He wondered if Seifer had ever even thought about coming back to Balamb Garden. He doubted it. He still couldn't help but wonder. With that last thought in mind, Squall slowly drifted off to another fitful sleep.

.

.

.

.

Squall had arisen early, wanting to get a head start on for the day. He was feeling a little better. Though, he was still feeling slightly sluggish today. He knew he was still tired, but work had to be done. He heard a knock at his door and he sighed. "Yes?"

"It's me, Squall," a women's voice echoed through the door, making the brunet sigh again.

"Come in," he finally grunted.

"Hello, Squall," she gave him a friendly smiled.

"What do you need, Quistis?"

"Well," she started. "I've, um, arranged for you to take a vacation."

Squall's eyes snapped wide at that, and he glared sharply at his blond ex-instructor. "What?" he finally managed after he regained his composure from the sudden announcement.

"I think you need this," Quistis held her ground, letting him know she did what she thought was the right things to do. She remained unfazed by the scared man's sharp, furious glare. She felt determined to do this for him.

"I'm not going anywhere," his tone was firm, eyes cold.

"Squall-"

"No. I don't know why you would do that behind my back. You know I don't need a break," his glare hardened a bit as he crossed his arms.

"Squall, you need to go somewhere. Staying around here and not doing anything is not helping you," she snapped at him, losing her patients. This was absurd. Everyone could use a break. And Squall needed it right now. She did not regret what she had done. Squall was just too stubborn for his own good sometimes. It was not helping the situation any. She knew Squall needed a good break from his work and from everything else that had been going on. She looked him right in the eyes, letting him know she's serious.

"Look, Quis," the lean boy started though clenched teeth. "I don't need a break. I am fine here."

"I think it's best. I've arranged for you to stay in a hotel for a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks?" Squall stared at her disbelievingly. Why would she do that?

"Yes," the blond confirmed with a nod. "I'm sorry for doing it behind your back, but I really think—no, I know you need this, Squall." She gave him a pleading look. "Please? It's just for a couple of weeks. Then, you can go back to working or whatever."

The brunet sighed. "Why couldn't you just let me be?"

"We all see how depressed you are. We're all worried about you. I wouldn't do this if I didn't think you needed it." That's true, Quistis was a very smart and perceptive women. And deep down, Squall knew she was right. Squall looked at her and saw her pleading face. He knew his friends were really worried about him. He was still angry that she went behind his back, though, and he crossed his arms again. He still didn't see the need for them to worry about him. "Well?"

He rubbed his head. "Fine," he relented, albeit reluctantly. "I said I was fine though." The frown was also purely evident in his tone.

"Yes, but we know you're not."

Squall rolled his eyes; figured she'd say that. He knew she was right. He hated to admit it, but she was right. "Whatever."

"Okay. You will leave tomorrow morning."

Great, Squall thought. "Hn."

She just shook her head at his noncommittal answer. "You are going to Deling City."

Squall's eyes grew wide, then he wore his normal, stoic, expression, with narrowed eyes. "Whatever."

She smiled and nodded and left his office. She did the right thing. He'd be more relaxed now.

.

.

.

.

Squall was getting ready for his vacation the next day. He wanted to change his mind, but knew Quistis, and once her mind was set on something, it was gonna happen. Now what was he supposed to do with his time? There wasn't much he could think of. Not like he had planned on going anywhere. Plus, he wasn't much of a going out type. He wondered what he'd encounter there.

He got the rest of his things ready, and he put his bag on his lean shoulder. He walked out of his room and saw Quistis standing there, smiling. "Are you ready?"

Squall's reply was only a barely audible grunt, the only acknowledgment that he gave her.

"Oh, you'll see this is a good thing. You will be more focused than you were before."

"Hn." He spared her a glance.

"More relaxed as well," Irvine piped up, looking his grumpy friend over. Squall could use some time off. He looked awful. His eyes were red and he was pretty thin. This would do him so good, Irvine agreed mentally. His friends couldn't stand seeing him like that.

Though, Quistis did this all on her own, she knew what was best for Squall, and they could get along fine without him for a while. Sure, they'd miss him, but anything to get him out of the current that he was in. Shaking his head, Irvine looked over at her and smiled. He knew Squall was upset about this, if the look he was giving was anything to go by. Irvine couldn't blame him, but what's done is done. Everything's been arranged for the sulking man.

"Is it just me?" questioned Squall in a quiet voice. He accepted he was leaving for a bit.

"Why?" Zell raised a brow and smiled. "Want me to go with you?"

Squall didn't hesitate. "No."

Zell's smile was wiped off his face and he crossed his arms. "I didn't wanna go anyway."

Squall's couldn't stop the little quirk his lips did at that. But, it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. His face was now expressionless as he got ready. "Hn."

"Well," Selphie spoke up, her voice soft. "I guess we'll see you when you get back."

He nodded to her.

"You have fun," Zell spoke up again, grinning. He was ecstatic Squall was going to get away for a while.

"Squall, relax while you're gone," Quistis told him gently. She only did this so he could relax and have some free time from his work, and to get his mind clear. Well, she hoped this would prove her right, and it would be a good thing. She really hoped he used this to his advantage.

"Yeah," he muttered. He shifted his luggage on his shoulder.

Irvine smiled at him and inclined his head. "Alright. See ya later man."

Squall waved and left after that, suddenly not wanting to be around there any longer. This just might benefit him after all.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, how ya feeling today, Seifer y'know?" the bulky man asked as he sat in a restaurant. The two had been silent up until now, now knowing how to strike up a conversation. That, and Seifer didn't look like he really wanted to talk about his problems.

That was the thing with Seifer; he never liked to discuss his problems with others, not wanting his friend to get mixed up with his problems. Seifer just mostly liked to keep to himself all the time. But, he knew very well that it was not good to keep things bottled up inside of him. Raijin, on many occasions, had tried to get Seifer to open up and talk to him more than he does now, but Seifer always repeats that he was, even though Raijin knew that was a blatant lie. For the sake of his friend, and knowing his doesn't want to talk about it, he left the subject alone.

"Better," he replied. Well, that was partly true, though not so much better, but some. Of course he still thought about his betrayal and the people in Garden; how much they hated him for everything he had done and the innocent lives he took. He was over washed with guilt; it was eating at him from the inside. Sometimes it was too much to deal with.

Some nights, Seifer would even find himself crying himself to sleep. He wouldn't ever let his friends see him like that; he had too much pride to let them see him cry. Realizing that he was alone, except for his two friends, was the reasons he was like this. He honestly didn't know what to do with himself anymore. Even so, he would still like to see his old friends again, but he doubted that it would happen soon.

"Are you sure, y'know?" Raijin asked, concern clear in his deep voice.

The tall blond nodded in confirmation. He picked up his spoon and started to eat once again.

He looked at his friend in sympathy, but he knew Seifer wouldn't want pity, so he kept his mouth closed for now. "You don't look all that good,y'know," he noted with a worried frown. "You should eat more, y'know?"

Seifer lifted his head and looked at Raijin with his big eyes. "I'm fine." He disregarded his comment about eating more. He thought he was fine. It just so happened he didn't have much of an appetite these days. He ate enough to keep living, but he didn't feel much like eating right now. Raijin was the one who asked him to come and eat with him, and Seifer agreed.

Raijin shook his head and took his own bite of food, not taking his gaze off Seifer. He sighed. It was hard to get him to eat.

Seifer knew Raijin was worried, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Raijin had tried everything to loosen him up and make him feel better, but everything he had tried proved to be futile. Seifer thought this was the kind of punishment he deserved; to be like this. That was anything but true, and Raijin wanted to prove him wrong. Sure, what Seifer did was wrong, but he thought Seifer had put himself through enough emotional damage.

The war had greatly affected the blond in front of him. He just wanted the old Seifer back. It wasn't nearly the same with him like he was now. He missed his friend. And he hated seeing him like this.

"Seifer," he said with a sigh. "You really should put this behind you, y'know?"

"I can't," was his response. "This is my life now."

Raijin looked intently at him for a long moment.

"Don't."

"What?" That clearly caught him off guard.

"I don't want your pity," Seifer gave his friend a look, eyes boring into his.

"I wasn't pitying you, y'know?" his low voice said.

One of the things Seifer didn't take kindly to was pity. He wanted none of that. He didn't need it either.

Sighing, Seifer looked away from his friend and tried to eat some more. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he had eaten today.

"What do ya want to do after we finish herey'know?" Raijin decided to change the current topic of discussion.

Seifer shrugged in response to that. Hell if he knew.

"Oh, I know, y'know!"," he snapped his fingers and grinned. "How 'bout you and I go see a movie, y'know?" Well, at least it was a good suggestion.

"A movie?" Seifer thought about it. It wouldn't hurt anything to get out a little and do something other than hide out at home. "Sure. What'd you have in mind?"

The conversation drifted from there as they talked about movies.

.

.

.

.

Seifer lay awake in his room, pondering about whether to get up and get something to eat, or stay in bed. He stomach was growling a lot, which told him the former was best. He groaned. He and Raijin had just seen a regular old movie last night, which Seifer didn't much care for; he just did it for his friend since he knew Raijin was worried about him.

He had gone to see Fujin, who had been busy as of late, he hadn't seen much of her for that reason. He spent a lot of his time with Raijin.

Seifer sat up and looked around his room. He spotted his gunblade, which was the only thing he had left after the sorceress incident. Seifer sighed and scratched the back of his neck. This wasn't much of a place, but it was livable. He was content living here. Okay, that was a downright lie; he hated it, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He was shunned from other places, so this was the best he could do. What else was he supposed to do? He didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. He wished things were different though.

He heard his stomach growl again and he huffed. He got up and went to put some on clothes for the day. He was only in his boxers at the moment. He didn't have much food here, and he was too lazy to cook at that moment, so he just decided to go out and get something.

He finished putting his shoes on after the rest of his clothes, which were a pair of leather pants and a black long sleeve shirt. It was kinda chilly outside. He walked out and headed to get some food. Walking along the path to the small diner in Deling City, Seifer breathed in deep and let out it slowly. The streets weren't busy either, though he could see others walking too.

A while passed and Seifer had finished eating his meal, even though it was a light one. He just didn't eat big portions of food. He paid for his meal and exited the small diner and was set on going back to his place.

Despite being chilly, Seifer actually liked it out here. The gush of wind blew his blond hair in his face, and he swept it out of his eyes.

He sniffed the air and let out a contented sigh, a small smile curling his lips. But, it was still a depressed smile. He inhaled and let it out it one breath.

He observed the other people around him. Some were chatting and others were just walking. Seifer shook his head again and just continued walking. He was so wrapped up in his inner monologues that he didn't see where he was going, and bumped into someone. Seifer stumbled a little as did the other person.

"Dammit, I'm sorry," Seifer apologized, not yet seeing who it was that he ran into, as the man was turned the other way.

"It's fine," was the cool male, and very familiar voice. The man turned around and looked up at the person who just happened to bump into him.

Seifer's jaw dropped once he realized who it was. He eyes were wide. This was the person he least expected to see here in Deling. "S-squall?"

He blinked, finally registering who it was as well. He turned around and felt his heart rate pick up. He hadn't expected to see this man again, at least for a long time. "S-seifer?" Squall wore the same reaction as Seifer; eyes wide, mouth agape.

Well, wasn't this a coincidence?

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Okay, I have have another chapter done. Sorry, it took me a bit. It was hard thinking of something. Well, I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think. :) I tried to give them a proper way to find each other.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank the reviewers I got for the last chapter:  
><strong>

**Lionheart-Hyperion**

**Cerulean Twin. **

**I'm glad you liking my story. I hope you also enjoy what I do have for this chapter. Please review. :)  
><strong>

**I didn't have a beta for this chapter, sorry.  
><strong>

**Please review.**

.

.

.

.**  
><strong>

**~~When You Need Me~~**

**Chapter 4 **

Seifer and Squall just stared at each other for a long, quiet moment, unsure of what to say, shock clearly visible on their features. This was the first time they had seen each other in a few years, so it was definitely a shock. What were they supposed to say? Neither boy had expected to see one another here. So, they just stand there, wind blowing in their faces as they observed each other. Seifer looked at Squall and noticed how much paler he looked in comparison to the last time they saw each other. Also, his rival looked thinner than usual, too.

Squall's eyes took in the blond before him; he looked... sad? Well, that's what Squall guessed upon seeing his long time rival. He didn't look all that well either. From Squall's observation; he didn't look like he had been eating much himself. Actually, to say Squall was shocked would be an understatement; he was more than shocked. He hadn't expected to see Seifer here. He could tell that Seifer shared he level of shock, from the look he was giving Squall. He obviously hadn't expected to see Squall here in Deling City.

He looked into Seifer's eyes and saw a sadness there, but he kept it hidden well. Though, Squall might have came to the conclusion that he might be feeling remorse for his actions. Neither boy could utter a word as they stood there, observing each others psychical state.

Squall knew he looked worn out and tired, but he honestly didn't know what to think of Seifer.

Seifer swallowed thickly as he eyed his rival. He was feeling nervous under Squall's intense gaze. He wondered why Squall looked the way he does. Hadn't he been doing well at all? From the view he's getting; he's say he wasn't.

"Um," was all the blond managed, his voice strained with hidden emotions. Not that he wasn't happy to see Squall, 'cause he actually was. He was wondering how Squall was doing, and now he knew. Seifer couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Squall. Squall didn't advert his gaze either. Seifer fidgeted a little and shifted on his feet. Dammit, he hated acting like this. Why was it so awkward?

"Seifer," Squall finally said, attempting to break the silence that had fallen over them. It's been a long time for them. And they weren't quite sure what to say. "What have you been up to?"

Seifer eyed him for a moment, then gave off a sad smile. "Not much," he shrugged. "What've you been up to?"

"Nothing," he grunted out.

Seifer nodded, feeling uneasy still. "Okay."

A heavy silence overtook them again.

"So, what brings you here?" he decided to ask the brunet.

Squall blinked and shook his head. "Vacation."

Seifer looked at him and nodded. "I see," and they went silent again. Seifer was wondering how they got Squall to take a vacation. Seifer knew how Squall didn't like going places. The wind blew hair in his face and he swept it back with a flick of his wrist. Well, Squall was talking to him, so he couldn't hate him... right? Seifer ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Okay. I should go now."

Seifer watched as Squall walked away from him. He opened his mouth to speak before he left, "Squall?"

Squall stopped but didn't turn around.

"Um," Seifer fought for words to say. "T-tell me about Garden." He really wanted to know what's been happening there since he was last there. He wanted to know how everyone was doing. He hadn't seen them since the sorceress war. That thought had him feeling guilty again. He bit his lip and waited for Squall's answer.

"Garden's fine," he answered quietly, but enough for Seifer to hear him. Squall went silent again, thinking this was just his luck, coming here, seeing Seifer.

"How've you been?" His voice was quiet when he asked that question, Squall almost didn't hear him. Seifer had been wondering about Squall ever since then; wondering if he was doing alright? Seeing Squall, well, he pretty much had inkling of how he had been. He could see Squall was worn out, and he knew he wasn't completely alright.

Squall shrugged his lean shoulders."As well as I can be, I guess. You?"

"Fine." They fell over another heavy, awkward silence again. Honestly, Squall hadn't changed much from the last time he saw him. Still wore the same leather pants; with belts. Still a bomber jacket. The only thing he noticed upon seeing him again; he was paler and thinner.

Finally, Seifer broke it, looking at him. "Would you like to chat?"

Squall thought. That didn't sound so bad. He had been wandering what Seifer had been doing with himself lately. "Okay, sure."

.

.

.

.

"So," the blond cleared his throat, fighting for something to say to the man sitting across from him in the restaurant. "How's everyone?" Well, it was something.

Squall ate the bite of his food before speaking. "They're good."

"Hm, they made you take a vacation, huh?" Seifer was already starting to feel like his old self again. Being around Squall did that to him. He don't understand what it is about Squall, but he always brought out the real Seifer. He always felt like himself around his rival.

Squall scowled.

Seifer laughed a little. "I'll take that as a yes." It was pretty obvious Squall never had a choice on the matter. And he had a feeling that Squall's friends might have had something to do with it. "Well, how long are ya hear for?"

"A week."

"Oh," he frowned. That wasn't much time in Seifer's opinion. He'd like for Squall to stay longer, but he doubt he even wanted to. Squall might not even want to be around him. Hell, he's surprised Squall came here with him. Seifer stared at him a while, trying to think of something else to say. He sighed and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Where have you been staying?" That question startled Seifer out of his inner musings.

"Um, just a place. It's nothing big, but it's something."

Squall nodded.

"I bet you're all glad I'm gone."

"I never said that," Squall said in a soft voice. "Seifer, we don't hate you, or blame you for anything that's happened."

"You don't?"

"No," he shook his head. "Is that why you haven't come back to Garden?"

Seifer only scoffed. "Squally-boy, you know they don't want me there."

"They don't blame you," he repeated. "I don't blame you." he said the last part quietly.

Seifer still heard him, though. "So, they don't hate me?"

"No."

Seifer was surprised by this. He thought they all hated him for what he did. He also though that no one would want him around there. That was his main reason for not going back; fearing he wouldn't be accepted by his friends. He was happy they didn't hold it against him. And he was relieved by Squall telling him this. He was glad that Squall himself didn't hate him. That did ease some of the pain he held.

"Come back to Garden."

"What?" Seifer was utterly stunned by that. Squall wanted him to come back to Garden? Should he? "I-I can't."

"Why not?" Squall asked with a frown.

"Squall, I'm the ex- sorceress knight. People don't want me there."

"Seifer, you can't hide forever."

"I'm not hiding." Seifer leaned back. "I'm just staying here, where I know not many people recognize me. Squall, I have thought about coming back, but I don't think it would be a good idea. They'd probably start fights or something."

Squall gave him a look. "I'm the commander. I say you can come back."

Seifer sighed. "Squall, I don't know." He bit his lip.

"Come on. You can't stay here forever," Squall pointed out.

Seifer glared at him. "I could. I'll think about it."

"Alright."

"So, what's it like being Commander?"

Squall rolled his eyes. "Fun." His tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"I bet you work yourself crazy, eh?"

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Hmm, no wonder you look like this," Seifer gestured to Squall's form. "It must be why they made you take a vacation."

"I'm fine," Now, when's the last time he said that?

"You're not."

Squall huffed and stood up. "Well, I'm going to have to get going."

Seifer stood up as well, trying to hide his disappointment. "A'ight. Talk to you later?" He made it a question, still unsure if Squall wanted to hang out with him.

"Sure." Seifer waved as Squall walked off. Hell it's been a few years, and Squall still looked good, though a little paler.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, and that it took so long. My document was acting up, and I couldn't save save this chapter... for some damn reason. And I struggled with this chapter, too. A lot. So, I decided to go ahead and post this chapter now, so I won't end up losing it. I will make the next one longer than this one, though. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! Let me know what you think. :)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I would really like to thank all the reviewers I have thus far:**

**Kasia-chan**

**Lionheart-Hyperion **

**Cerulean Twin. **

**This one not beta'ed either. Sorry. But, I looked over my work.**

**I'm happy to know you guys like my story. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. Because, I am working hard on this story. Anyways, hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Please review.**

.

.

.

.**  
><strong>

**~~When You Need Me~~**

**Chapter 5**

Seifer sat in his room, thinking about the conversation he had with Squall days ago. He hadn't seen Squall again, figuring he would be busy relaxing, this being his vacation and all. But, he knew Squall wanted nothing more than to go back to garden. He was a workaholic, and everyone who knew Squall, knew that. When he saw Squall, well, he honestly expected a cold treatment from him. No, Squall just talked to him, which stunned the blond.

He wondered how everyone else would react to seeing him again. That was one of the thoughts on his mind. He shook his head and sighed. He wouldn't admit it, but he had missed the Stoic boy. And, now his curiosity had been appeased since he had seen Squall; knowing how he had been doing. Seifer bit his bottom lip as his mind thought of Squall.

"Yo, Seifer?"

Seifer blinked at the sound of the larger man's voice, drawing him away from his thoughts. "Huh?" He looked over at Raijin, who seemed to be looking at him intently. He had not yet told Raijin about him seeing Squall here. It just hadn't come up. Raijin also seemed to note that Seifer had been in a better mood the last few days, and he had no clue as to why.

"You're spacin' again, y'know?" he said with a smile to his friend.

"Sorry." Seifer sat back in his seat on the chair in his room. Raijin had come over fro a visit, wanting to check on his friend since he's been down. He had seen Fujin earlier.

"Are you alright?" the big man asked him with a small frown.

"Yeah," he said, albeit a little distractedly. "I ran into Squall a few days ago." he finally said, waiting for his reaction.

As he expected, Raijin's eyes went wide. "Squall? What's he doin' here, y'know?"

"Ah, he's taking a vacation from work. He's the Commander now."

He blinked a few times, thinking over what Seifer just told him. "So, didja talk to him?"

Seifer nodded. "Yup. It went surprising well."

"That's good, y'know?" Raijin grinned at him. "I told ya he didn't hate you, y'know?"

Seifer let out a small chuckle.

"You gonna see him again?"

"Probably. He asked me if I'd come back to Garden."

"Well, you should go!" Raijin encouraged. "It's about time you got outta here anyways, y'know?"

"I don't know," Seifer bit his lip. "How would the others react?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it, y'know? Squall was," the bulky man pointed out.

"That's true." Seifer went into thought again. Would they really be alright with him coming back to Balamb Garden? Squall was, much to Seifer's surprise, but the others hadn't seen him yet. Although, he was still weary about going back; seeing the others. After all, he had not spoken to them for, like, three years. Why does he even care what they think? He didn't know; he just did. Though, he was worried about Squall's opinion the most; and now he knew.

Seifer shook his head. It was a decision he had to think hard about, which he had been doing, especially since he ran into Squall. Well, he wanted to go back, that he was sure of. It would be nice to see the others, to know how they're doing and all.

"So," Raijin started, getting the blond's attention. "Are you gonna go back?"

"Maybe." And he left it at that.

.

.

.

.

This week flew by kind of fast for Squall. He had seen Seifer a couple of times, trying to get him to come back. Honestly, he didn't know why he wanted him back so bad. But, he knew Seifer wasn't a bad guy or anything. He was just Seifer; a bully. Though, when he saw Seifer, he knew he wasn't doing all the well. It was easy to tell just from looking at him. He looked thinner; most likely not eating much.

Today he was set to go back to Garden, which he was happy about. Now he could get some work done. It had been kind of boring here, except when he hung around Seifer.

"Leonhart?" A baritone voice spoke up.

"Almasy, what are you doing here?" He tried to not sound cold, but it was hard around Seifer. Seifer just brings it out of him. He got a good look at Seifer, noticing he was looking a little better than when he first saw him.

"Just wondering around..." he trialed off, smirking. "So, are ya goin' back today?" He was hesitant to asked that, because he knew that he was going back today. In all honesty, he was disappointed. He wanted to hang around Squall more, talk to him more. A week just didn't seem like enough time for him. Hell, it's been three years since he's seen him.

"Yeah," the brunet nodded his head, hair falling in his eyes. Taking his had, he swept it out of his eyes. "It's been a week."

"Right," was all the blond said for a reply. "Well, I guess... I might see you around?"

…."Yeah," he said after a moments pause. "I still think you should come back." Though, as he said this, he face was still expressionless.

"I—I don't know. I haven't decided yet." Truthfully, he was seriously considering it. He wanted to be around Squall more. And, he also would like to see the others; see how they've been. Fuck. It seemed like that was on his mind more than anything, really; wanting to seeing everyone. He wanted to repent for his mistakes as well,

Squall let out an inaudible sigh. "Alright. Well, I should get going."

"Don't tell the others you've seen me," Seifer suddenly blurted out.

"What? Why?" Squall was confused, and he was sure it showed plain as day on his face.

"I don't want them to know. I mean-"

"Seifer," Squall interrupted him. "I'm sure they don't care about that. They don't blame you, as I've already stated before."

"I know, but... I don't know."

The two were silent for what seemed like a long time to Seifer. Seifer finally broke after he looked at his watch. "Oh! I forgot. I hafta go to work."

"Oh," Squall blinked. "Okay. Guess I'll see you around."

"Yep." With a final wave, Seifer darted off, realizing he might be a few minutes late for work, and hoping his boss doesn't have a fit. Heh. Yeah right, he's always having a fit. Seifer snorted.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, guys? How do you think Squall's vacation went?" Selphie asked with a big smile. She hoped it went as good ad she was thinking. But, knowing Squall, he was probably grumpy the whole time.

"I don't know," Quistis bit her lip. She had been wondering that herself, actually. Squall was in need of a break, so she hoped he at least had some fun during that time.

"Aw, you guys worry too much. I'm sure it was fine," came Zell's voice as he crossed his arms.

"Hi, Squall!" Selphie called out, happy to see her friend. She heard him grunt as he walked the halls over to them.

"So, how did your vacation go?" Irvine asked him, suddenly speaking up.

"Fine," he said in his same monotone voice they were used to. He walked passed them.

"Well, he's still the same."

"Yeah, Zell. He looks more relaxed now," Quistis stated, a satisfied smile lighting up her pretty face. Though, she wondered what he'd been up to while he was there, but she doubted he'd tell her, or any of his friends for that matter; being closed off like he is. He looked the same, though better than before he left. But, something seemed different about him; she just didn't know what. She watched his retreating form for a moment, then turned back to her friends. She nodded to them.

"I suppose you're right," Zell nodded back with a smile, bouncing a little.

"Now, I guess he'll be working himself like crazy again, eh?" Irvine asked, more to himself than the others.

"Most likely," Selphie chuckled. "You know how Squall is." Her usual cheery self was back, seeing her friend more relaxed. That's what she and the rest had been wanting; Squall to be doing better. And, he seemed like he was more relaxed than before he left. "I think it's good!" she chirped.

"What's that, darlin'?" Irvine asked her.

"That Squall actually got some decent relaxation time. I just hope he's better... in other things as well."

"I'm sure he is," Zell said with a grin.

.

.

.

.

A few more days have passed since Squall had last seen the tall blond. He wondered if Seifer was going to come back. It was just by chance that he actually ran into him in Deling City. He knew it was hard for Seifer to come back to garden, after all that he's done. But, he couldn't help but wonder if he would. Squall sighed and he rearranged the papers on his desk. Now that he was back, he could get some work done. He missed some work, but he caught up on it today. Now, he was working on something different.

He hadn't told his friends he ran into Seifer. Hell, they didn't need to know. If Seifer came back, then they could see him for themselves. He was pretty sure they didn't hate him. And, he knew that was Seifer's worry.

He was about done with his work. He only had a few more things to go over then he would be done for right now. It had been a long day, but he was feeling a little better since he took his vacation. And, honestly, it did help clear his mind, especially seeing Seifer there; that sure took his mind off of other things. Seifer was always one thought that was in Squall's mind, and now he knew how the blond had been doing. Shaking his head to clean his thoughts, the brunet finished sighing something. He wanted to go get something to eat.

His head shot up when he heard a knocking on his door. He sighed and said, "come in." Xu walked in with a frown on her face, seeming pissed about something. He rose a brow and waited patiently for her to speak."What is it, Xu?"

She took a breath and let it out. The only one to possibly still hate Seifer, was her. "Someone showed up here today," she started to explain her reason for coming in Squall's office.

"Oh," Squall raised a inquisitive brow, suddenly curious. "Well," he probed, seeing her still silent.

"Seifer," she growled out, distaste clear in her voice.

Squall's eyes went wide. "Seifer?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?" Squall stood up, walking closer to her.

She crossed her arms and huffed. "I had him put in a holding cell."

"What!"

Her brows furrowed in confusion at his reaction. "What should we do with him?" She hoped he'd tell her to keep him in there. Bastard deserves it in her opinion.

"We do nothing," he stated simply, with authority.

"What?" That stunned her. She was expecting him to say something else; not that. "Nothing?"

"Release him."

"I don't think-"

"No, you didn't think. Let him out of there and bring him to my office," his tone firm and cold. How could she do that?

"But, he's where he needs to be!" she argued with him, only to earn her a glare.

"Now, Xu,"

She did so, but reluctant. She came back after a several minutes. "Yo, Squall."

"Seifer." He turned to Xu and scowled at her. "Why'd you do that without my knowledge?"

"Because he's a traitor. He was her knight, and killed people." She felt the need to defend her actions.

Squall rubbed his temple in obvious irritation.

Seifer glared at her. Under his breath he muttered "Bitch." He never liked her.

"What did you call me?"

He shot her a smirk. "I called you a bitch," he repeated.

"Lapdog."

He glared at her and opened his mouth to make a cutting retort, but Squall got there first. "Leave, Xu. You're dismissed." He didn't want them to start fighting.

She huffed.

Seifer only smirked.

"But-"

"Xu."

"Fine," she said and shot another glare at the tall blond on her way out, who simply returned it.

"I see you came back," Squall finally said once she left.

"Yeah, and I get locked up for it."

"Well, you're out now. So, what made you change your mind?"

Seifer just shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to come back."

"Oh," was all he said.

"I'd like to come back Squall."

Squall narrowed his eyes a bit, regarding the blond in front of him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he affirmed with a nod.

"Okay then," Squall smiled, though is was a small, barley noticeable one; it was still there. "That's fine with me."

Seifer smiled at him, glad he was being accepted by Squall. "Thanks, Squall."

"For what?"

"For taking me back... after-"

"It's fine. Now, I have to get you a room assignment."

"Is my old one still available?"

"No. We had a new cadet." Squall got out some paper and looked to see what room he could be in. He cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Seifer questioned, hearing him curse.

"Well, there aren't any rooms available at the moment."

"What?" Seifer was shocked.

"I could room you with Zell?" Squall suggested, even though he knew they didn't get along well. Where else was he supposed to put him.

"Chicken-wuss?" He could room with Zell, but they might end up killing each other.

Squall saw the look on his face and sighed.

"Isn't there anywhere else I could stay?" he asked hopefully. He didn't really want to room with chicken anyways.

"I-" Squall stopped, not knowing what to say.

"What about with you?" Seifer sighed when Squall shot him a look. "Sorry."

Squall grit his teeth as he thought about it. "Fine," he agreed, though it was reluctant, and Seifer knew it.

"Aw, it won't be that bad rooming with me." Seifer gave him his trademark smirk. Squall rolled his eyes; same old Seifer.

"Whatever," Squall said with a frown. "Only until I can find you a room." He didn't like sharing his room with others. He liked to room alone, but since he's got nowhere else, he guessed it would have to do until he found him a room.

"Come on, Squally-boy. It won't hurt."

Squall just scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do the others know you're here yet?" He wasn't sure if they knew or not.

"No," Seifer shook his head. "I haven't seen them yet."

"Hn," Squall breathed. "Alright. Well, I was about to go eat."

Seifer blinked.

"You coming?"

"Uh," Seifer thought about it. "I guess I could."

"Okay." he saw Seifer fidget a little on his feat. He knew he was nervous about facing the others. "Let's go then."

"Sure." And with that, they walked out of his office.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while. This chapter was hard to do. I figured this would be a good way for him to come back to Garden. And, I kept getting writers block. Anyways, I hope I did okay on this chapter. Well, I hope you like it. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would really like to thank all the the people who have reviewed and shown interest in my story at all. I'm glad your liking my story. **

**This one not beta'ed either. Sorry. But, I looked over my work.**

**Sorry for a long wait for an update. Well, here's chapter 6. I hope this chapter is to your liking. It took me hours to write. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Please review.**

.

.

.

.

**~~When You Need Me~~**

**Chapter 6**

"Hey, have you seen Squall today?" Zell asked after his mouthful of hotdogs. He and the rest of the gang, except for Squall, were in the cafeteria. No one had seen the brunet all day. So, they had been wondering where he was.

"Hm, no. I haven't seen him since this morning," Quistis was the one to answer him.

Of course she had been wondering that herself. They hadn't bothered Squall all day, knowing Squall hated to be bothered while he was working. And after all, they had gotten him to take a vacation, so they were content with that. Though, they knew Squall was still down. But, he had been doing a little better since he'd been back. Hell, they just wanted for him to relax, get his mind off certain things. And, for the most part, that seemed to have worked. They also knew that once Squall Was back that he'd continue working.

They would give anything to see their friend happy again. He'd been so depressed and all, and they knew he needed something to do. They do wonder though, what could make him happy.

"Hmm," Zell thought about it. "He should be here getting his lunch soon."

"Yeah," Irvine agreed with a nod.

"Oh!" Selphie exclaimed, pointing a finger. "I see him coming!" She sounded cheerful. Though, none of them seen at first that somebody else was with him. Most likely because he was still a ways away.

He got closer; and they stared, finally realizing that someone else was there with him. It was someone they hadn't see in a long time. He hadn't changed too much in Zell's opinion. Still very tall; though his hair was a little longer than it used to be. Wore the same close; boots, etc. They all had one thought in mind; what the hell was he doing back there in Garden? Honestly, they hadn't expected to see him again. Not meaning they didn't want him there, it was just a very big shock to them. Seifer Almasy was the last person they'd expect to see here again.

"Yo, Squall," Zell greeted his friend, shooting an uncertain look at the tall blond standing beside him. Seifer returned the look, cocking his head to the side. Ah, the chicken hadn't changed much. He was still short; spiky blond hair, reminding him why he called Zell a chicken-wuss. But, it was all in good fun.

"Hi," he greeted back with a nod of his head. He saw them all eying Seifer; the tall man looked nervous, which wasn't surprising. Squall sighed, realizing he'd have to explain to them about what's going on. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but he knew he had no choice. They had a right to know. Squall sat down and Seifer as well.

"Hi, Seifer!" Selphie glomped him, almost making him fall over.

"S-selphie?" Seifer was utterly stunned by her actions; he couldn't even move.

"It's soo good to see you again!" she cried, hugging him tighter. She had missed him.

"Uh," he shot a look at Squall, who shrugged. "Yeah, you too." He patted her back, and she sat back in he place.

"Well... this is a surprise," Quistis spoke up after a stunned silence.

"Whatever," Squall sighed. "Look, Seifer decided to come back to Garden."

Everyone's eyes widened in unison, not having expected that. "That's great!" Selphie grinned.

"Yeah, uh, welcome back... I guess," was Zell's reply.

"Aw, Chickie. You know you want me here."

Zell growled; same old Seifer. "Don't call me that!"

Seifer laughed and shook his head. Well, it was good that some things never change. It was still the same old Zell, the one he loved to rile up. It never ceased to amuse him, even when he use to do it back then. "It's good to see you again, Zell."

Zell huffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, you too," he mumbled, then added, "bastard."

"Seifer, why did you decide to come back?" the ex-instructor asked.

Seifer thought for a moment, trying to come up with something to say. "Well," he cleared his throat. "I wanted to make up for what I've done. You know, after what happened in the war I-" his explanation was cut off by her.

"Seifer, we don't blame you. We know it wasn't really your fault. We have moved passed that," she told him kindly. "It's been a while, so we don't care anymore." Everyone gave nods of agreement with what she said. Seifer was surprised. They... had forgiven him? He was happy they did though.

Seifer lowered his eyes and nodded his head. He was grateful that neither of them held any grudges towards him. He felt he deserved some punishment, but they seemed to think otherwise. He had gotten a good look at all of them, and he could see that they all had been doing great. It was something Seifer wanted to know, and now he did. Well, it looked like they all forgave him, well, all except for Xu. But, then again, he never cared for her anyway.

Seifer looked at them all, a grateful smile ghosting his lips. "Thanks."

Seifer had noticed that something was amiss; Rinoa. That was one person he hadn't seen since he'd been back at Garden, which was unusual. He had expected to see her here. He never liked her, though. But, he was surprised that she wasn't here with her Squally. That thought made Seifer's stomach twist painfully for a reason Seifer was quite sure of. All he knew, he was happy she wasn't around, Though it was odd. He wondered where she could be, or why he was even thinking it. There were other things to focus on right now.

They looked at Seifer and noticed his eyes glazed over in thought. They knew what he might be thinking. Where Rinoa was. It was something that neither of them wanted to talk about. She was gone and they were happy. But, she hurt Squall; they were mad for that. Although, they were never too fond of her anyway.

"Seifer?" Irvine asked, seeing his look.

"Huh?" Seifer snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Irvine. "What?

"I bet you're wondering where Rinoa is, aren't you?" Squall shot him a look, but Irvine chose to ignore it. Hell, Seifer was bound to find out eventually, so why not now? Save them the trouble of telling him later.

"Um," Seifer blinked. He looked over at Squall and saw Squall tense up at the mention of the Raven haired girls name. He wondered why Squall looked pissed. Had she done something? Well, from the looks everybody had, he'd say she did. "I guess."

"Oh! Her and Squally broke up," was Selphie's answer.

Seifer's eyes went wide, and he shot a look to Squall. "Well, more like she left him for someone else," Quistis piped in.

If possible, Seifer's eyes went even more wide. She left him? "What? Is she stupid?" Though, he was glad she wasn't gonna be around anymore.

They laughed, all but Squall at that. "We thought the same thing," Zell said.

"I can't believe it. Who is she goin' out with now?"

"We don't know. All we know is that she left. Nothing else was said," the blond women told him.

"So, that's why she isn't here?" Seifer wondered out loud. He could see Squall clenching his fists. Damn, he must not be over it yet, Seifer thought with a frown. Well, maybe Seifer could take his mind off of her.

Squall sighed and stood up. "Come on, Seifer. We have to get your stuff."

"My stuff?"

"Yes. I held it for you in case you'd be back," Squall could feel a flush creep his cheeks, but held it back.

"Really?" Seifer smirked. "Aw, I didn't know you cared about me so much, Squally-boy."

Squall scowled. "Fuck off."

"Hm, admit it, you missed me," the ex-knight taunted more. Squall glared and crossed his arms, refusing to admit to anything.

"Whatever."

"Alright you two," interrupted Quistis, smiling. Things are already staring to be normal.

Seifer grinned, throwing an arm over the scowling brunet's shoulders. "Alright. Let's go then."

Squall shrugged the arm on his shoulder off, still scowling.

.

.

.

.

"So, you have my stuff? I didn't think you'd keep it," was what Seifer said as they made their way to get his things. Really, never once did he think his stuff would still be here.

"Yeah." Squall threw a box at him, which he caught it effortlessly in his hands. "Don't worry, no one's been through your things," Squall added, seeing the look Seifer had.

"Good." He had shit in there that he didn't want anyone to see, let alone Squall. "Thanks, Squall." Seifer felt the need to thank him. Well, he did keep his stuff, and they were being civil to one another, which was more than they usually did before the Sorceress war. Hell, they'd always fight.

"Come on," said the brunet after they finished getting his things. He was just ready to go back to his room.

"Wait, don't you only have one bed?"

"No," Squall shook his head. "I had another one put in there with-"

"Hey, it's fine," Seifer cut him off, noting Squall's voice grew tight. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

They were silent after that. Well, so far being back in Garden was looking up. Seifer, like the rest of Squall's friends, was angry at Rinoa; angry that she upset him so bad, and made him this way. How she could do that was beyond Seifer. So, all this was the reason Squall had taken a break? It was all becoming clear to Seifer now. Rinoa was the reason he seemed so down. She had hurt him. Seifer summarized with a scowl.

"Hey, you didn't tell them about us meeting in Deling."

"I know," Squall shrugged. "It's not their business."

"I s'pose," Seifer agreed. "You know what you need?"

"What?"

"You need to go out more."

"I think not," was his curt reply, distinctly remembering his little outing the one time. Squall shuddered at the thought.

"What?"

"I've already been out once, and I don't want to go again," Squall added.

"Aw, it couldn't have been that bad." Seifer teased. He wanted Squall to have some fun.

"Say that after you get hit on by a fuckin' drunk idiot."

Seifer paused then burst out laughing. "Oh, I'd like to have seen it!"

Squall glared at him and they entered the room. "Damn, this is a nice room," Seifer whistled. "I guess I got lucky roomin' with you."

"Shut up," Squall rolled his eyes and motioned for Seifer to put his things away. "Put your things in there," he pointed to a drawer he didn't use. Great, he had to room with him.

Seifer nodded and unpacked his things. Well, he was content to stay in this room with Squall, but he knew it wouldn't last. "Lighten up, Squally. I don't bite."

Squall's eye twitched.

"Hmm, you need to loosen up. Get that stick out of your ass," Seifer smirked.

"I don't have one!" Squall huffed and glared. "Just finish putting your things away." Shit, Seifer was already starting to irritate him. Why had he wanted him to come back again? Squall shook his head. At least Seifer was acting normal. Better than he was acting when he saw him in Deling.

"Sure," he scoffed. He loved messing with Squally-boy. It was always fun getting a reaction out of him. Seifer was the only one who could ever get such a reaction from Squall. Seifer knew he was important to him. Seifer had always been there for Squall, and all his friends knew it. But, the shit that went down... things changed. But, he will be there for Squall again. Squall needed someone to help him out. He needed someone to help him forget things. Seifer would do that for Squall.

"Whatever."

"Ah, same old Squall response," chuckled the blond.

..." Whatever..."

"Squall, you need to expand your vocabulary more," Seifer said as he turned to face the smaller man.

All he got for that remark was Squall's famous death glare. If Seifer was a lesser man, he would've turned away from the glare. But, he was use to it, it didn't bother him. Squall opened his mouth to retort, but then shut it, not wanting to say anything. "You really haven't changed."

"I could say the same about you," he quipped, smirking.

Squall scoffed.

Seifer grinned.

Well, this was turning out to be quite fun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**A/N: Well, how was it? Do you like it? To tell you the truth, I'm not too sure about this chapter... Well, I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. All reviews are welcome, even suggestions if you have any. Yes, I have checked over my work. If you find any mistakes, please point them out if you want. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet, I got another reviewer! **

**Thank you, malboroo, I'm happy to know you're liking my story! It means a lot to me. **

**So, I'd like to thank all my reviewers. Glad people are liking this. :) Please keep reviewing. I like to know what you think!**

****I hope this chapter will not disappoint you all!****

**And. I am trying to keep them in character as much as I can. I hope they're not too out of character.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

.

.

.

.

**~~When You Need Me~~**

**Chapter 7**

"Squall," a female voice said, sternly.

Squall rolled his eyes at Xu, knowing what she wanted to talk about. She had came to his office to speak with him. He knew it was about Seifer; that wasn't a surprise. Xu didn't like Seifer, so she didn't want him there. "What is it Xu?"

"Are you sure about letting him back in Garden?"

Squall narrowed his eyes, regarding her with a look. "Yes," he said.

"I don't think it's a good idea," she started. "I mean, he's a traitor. A murderer."

Squall glared now. "It wasn't him, Xu. He was under her control. Seifer Almasy has every right to come back here."

"But-"

"No," he cut her off. He was tired of arguing with her. Why couldn't she leave it alone? Well, he supposed he couldn't blame her. Seifer had killed lots of people. But, he was under Ultemecia's control, so he wasn't fully aware of his actions. Squall had forgiven him, and so had the rest of their friends. The only one who seemed to have a problem with this was Xu.

"Squall! He's a fuckin; murderer!" Xu shouted out. "You'd let him back here? I know you don't believe he wasn't responsible for that; he was."

Squall rubbed his temples, warding off a headache that was no doubt coming on. They had talked to Cid yesterday, and he said Seifer was free to come back. It seemed as though all their friends, and Cid, had forgiven Seifer for what had happened during then. He was a kid confused, who wanted to be a Knight. Because of that, he jumped at the first opportunity to become one. Well, that seemed to be true. He just wished Xu would drop this and let it be. Seifer was back, and he wasn't going anywhere, so she needed to get over it.

"Squall?"

"Look, Xu," Squall stood up. "He's back. There's nothing you can do about it."

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, sighing.

"You know very well he was under influence." Squall sighed and raked his hands thorough his hair.

Xu glared at him and stormed out. Squall sighed again and sat back down. She was irritating. She needed to let it go. Why was it so hard for her to forgive him, or at the very least; be civil to him? Though, he could tell Seifer hated her as much as she hated him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit of his to show how irritated he was. As far as Squall could see; Seifer was innocent. Plus, he actually seemed remorseful for what happened. If Squall seeing him like he did wasn't proof enough. He looked like a wreck when Squall saw him for the first time in three years.

Now, Seifer looked like he wanted back, to show he was sorry. Besides, Squall was the Commander, so she couldn't go against him, and Cid had already approved of it.

.

.

.

.**  
><strong>

Seifer strolled along the halls, wanting to go to his and Squall's shared room. What he really wanted to do; go to the training center and kill things. Hell, it'd been a while since he'd been there, and wanted to go there. He wanted to get some training in there. But, his gunblade was in Squall's room, and that's where he was headed.

"Why'd they let you in, lapdog?"

Seifer stopped dead, turning around to see a dark haired boy, smaller than him, looking at him with malice, or so Seifer described. Seifer blinked. "Uh, what do you want?"

"You shouldn't be allowed back here, you traitor," he said, his voice cold.

Seifer couldn't say he was surprised; he wasn't. Shit, he expected this kind of reaction from people, so he was prepared. He knew everyone wouldn't be alright with his return. Seifer glared at the cadet, showing him a look that says 'fuck off.'

"They shouldn't have let you back here. You should be locked up," the cadet continued in the same cold tone he was using. Seifer could see him clench his fist.

"Oh? Well, I am here. I don't think I'll be going anywhere," Seifer smirked at him.

He growled. "Go back to the cave you crawled out of, lapdog. There's no room for a lowlife to be here."

"Fuck off!" Seifer had heard enough. He just wanted to be on his way, but this idiot was preventing him from doing so. "What the hell do you know?"

"I know you're a fucking murderer," he spat.

Seifer growled back. "I'd advise you to get the fuck out of my way." Oh, he wanted to punch this boy though, but held himself back... for now.

"Or what?" he challenged. He stepped forward, fist clenched at his sides.

He knew this guy was right to some extent, but he was under her control for most of it, so he wasn't fully aware of what he was doing. He could see the cadet wanting a fight, so he glared harder, hoping he would just go away, but he didn't. So, Seifer tried to walk by him, not wanting to start anything with the boy. But, as he was passing, the boy got in his way. Now it was Seifer's turn to clench his fists. This boy was getting on his nerves.

"Move."

Before anymore could be said, the boy threw a punch at his cheek, startling him, making him stagger backwards. He held his cheek, smirking. This seemed to anger the boy more, for he charged again, this time, though, missing as Seifer was prepared for it. He grabbed the boy's wrist in a tight grip. Using his other fist, Seifer decked him in the jaw, making him sprawl backwards on the ground from the force of Seifer's blow. The kid got up shakily and glared. He aimed again; this time they both landed hard on the ground. Seifer and him were exchanging blow after blow.

"What's going on here?"

Both boys stopped, turning to face an angry Squall. Squall was glaring. They stood up after a moment, dusting themselves off. They looked at Squall, who was still glaring.

"C-commander," the younger boy stammered.

Seifer snorted.

"What happened?"

"This traitor happened," he blurted out.

Seifer glared at him. "If you would've gotten outta my way, none of this would have happened."

"Come to my office, both of you." With that said, Squall stalked off.

When they were in Squall's office, they had taken a seat. "So, explain."

Seifer sighed and ran a hand through his golden locks. "I was on my way to our room. That was when this idiot attacked me."

"Is this true?" Squall looked over to the other boy in his office, who was looking away. Though, Squall could tell he was clenching his jaw.

"No." At the look Squall gave him, he caved. No one was brave enough to stand up to Squall's glare. No one but Seifer anyways. "Fine. Yes, it's true. He's a dam traitor. He's murdered people! And, here he is, back in Balamb Garden."

Seifer was leaning back in his seat, waiting for whatever it was Leonhart was going to do.

"You had no right to do that, cadet," Squall firmly said.

"But he-"

"It doesn't matter. You shouldn't have done that. I will have to punish you for your action today." Squall looked at Seifer. "Same goes for you, Seifer."

"What?"

"You knew better than to fight."

"So what? You wanted me to get beat down and not defend myself," Seifer sneered. "You know me, I take shit from no one."

"I know," Squall rolled his eyes. "But you still can't fight."

Seifer shrugged. "Sure. But, I'm not sorry for hitting him."

"I wouldn't think you were. Cadet Miller, I will deal with your punishment later. You may go for now. But, I don't want a repeat of this incident."

The boy hastily nodded, shooting Seifer a glare as he left. Seifer just smirked.

"Seifer."

"What, Leonhart? I was defending myself. He charged me."

Squall sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. Seifer eyed him, looking him up and down. "You should've just left, Seifer."

"Don't you think I tried?" he asked angrily, standing up. "Well, do whatever."

"Seifer. I know it wasn't your fault," Squall suddenly said, startling the blond. "But, you still shouldn't have hit him, even if he deserved it."

Seifer scoffed. "Yeah, yeah."

"Just promise me this won't happen again. You just got back; it's not going to look good, you getting into fights."

"I—I can't," the ex-knight shook his head. "People here hate me. It's probably going to happen again, Squall."

Squall hated to admit it, but Seifer was right. People did hate him for what he'd done during the war. Still, this shit shouldn't happen. Squall would make sure Seifer was okay. Squall scoffed inwardly. Make sure Seifer was okay? Seifer was a big enough man. He could very well take care of himself. Although, because Seifer could get kicked out, Squall had to do something about it, and he wasn't going to watch as Seifer had people trying to beat on him even though Seifer could more than hold his own in a fight. That would not be acceptable.

"I know," Squall ground out, making Seifer wonder if Squall was mad that he got provoked, or some other reason. Squall looked like he actually cared, which stunned Seifer a lot. Him and Squall had never been on the best of terms, so it was weird about him caring about Seifer.

Seifer knew he was right; this would probably happen again, or with any luck, maybe it wouldn't. Just let them try. Seifer wasn't one to take shit from anyone, so no one was an exception. Seifer could handle himself. Seifer was a strong man.

Seifer looked Squall over and bit his lip. Seifer couldn't seem to take his eyes off the lithe form in front of him. Squall was surely a site to look at. Seifer shook his head furiously, making Squall cock his head in a questioning fashion. Seifer waved it away with his hand. He didn't want Squally-boy to know what's going on in his head.

"You alright?" was that concern he heard in Squall's voice? It sure sounded like it.

"I'm fine," he said dismissively. He stood up. "Are we done here, Commander?" He used the name teasingly.

Squall glared at his tone. "Yeah, we're done," he finally said.

Seifer smirked and said, "well, I guess I'll go. See ya later, Leonhart," and walked towards the door.

Squall didn't like Seifer saying his last name, and he didn't know why. They called each other their last names all the time, so why's now any different? "Hey?"

Seifer turned around and raised his eyebrows.

"Would you want to spar later?"

Seifer smiled. "You want to spar with me?"

"Why not?" He put a hand on his hip, drawing Seifer's attention to the action.

Fuck!

"Sure," Seifer nodded. "I just didn't think you'd want to."

"Well, I do," he said in his usual monotone voice, belying anything he was feeling at the moment.

"A'ight. Later then," he smirked and walked out. He didn't know, but his thoughts were similar to Squall's.

.

.

.

.**  
><strong>

Seifer had to admit to himself that Squall looked damned good. Then again, Squall always did look good. But, like hell he'd say it. See, Seifer had always held some sort of attraction for Squall. Or whatever you wanted to call it.

Hell, was planning on training, so it was even better to do it with Squall. He always did love it when they sparred. It was relaxing, yet somehow soothing. This was just like old times; them going at it, blades swinging. It was fun. These two were the only one's who posed as a challenge for one another. They both reveled in it. Seifer being able to use his gunblade again, sparring with Squall again. Seifer smirked his usual smirk, holding his gunblade up. Squall was holding Lionheart at the ready.

"Come on, Squally. Don't tell me you're getting rusty, what with being the Commander now and all," Seifer taunted. He loved to taunt the other boy. He knew Squall was still a great fighter. Honestly, he'd say Squall was still the same, really. He still knew how to work his gunblade right. Seifer just enjoyed messing with him.

"Shut it, Seifer," Squall hissed, hating being taunted. Seifer would always taunt him, and it got on his nerves. He charged at the cocky blond, who easily dodged, aiming an attack of his own, to which Squall also dodged. They were both sweating by this point. They were out of breath, but they were still going at it.

Seifer took him off guard, swinging and hitting Squall in his stomach. Squall gasped and jumped back. Both blades clashed with the strong force. This was really fun. Squall kicked him, taking him by surprise. Seifer kneeled over. He moved out of the way as Squall swung Lionheart down.

After a while longer they finally stopped, breathing hard. Seifer looked over at him, and thought to himself, Squall looked good sweaty, but he quickly shook his head of that thought.

"I guess you're aren't so rusty after all."

Squall managed a smirk. "Yeah, neither are you." They had both regained control of their breathing by now and stood strait.

"Well, this was fun," the blond commented to his counter part.

Squall nodded.

This was the most fun he had since he'd been back. He couldn't describe how good it felt to do this. To be back, to spar with Squall again; it felt great.

"Well," Seifer began after a moment of silence. "Let's go get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," was his only reply.

"Bullshit. Squall, you haven't eaten much today, so I know you've gotta be hungry."

"I'm not," he insisted, but Seifer wasn't buying it. Squall hadn't eaten hardly at all today, so Seifer knew he had to be hungry. But, Squall was being stubborn as usual.

Squall paused for a moment, contemplating arguing with Seifer that, he in fact, wasn't hungry. But, he knew arguing with Seifer wouldn't do him any good; he's just as stubborn, if not more so at times. Squall sighed and relented. "Whatever."

Seifer grinned. "Come on, Squally-boy."

"Wait, I need a shower first, you know." Seifer knew he needed one too.

.

.

.

.**  
><strong>

"Hey, guys," said Zell munching on hotdogs.

"Chicken-wuss," Seifer greeted back, smirking when Zell glared his way.

"Bastard," was his only comeback.

Seifer and Squall sat down with their food. "So, what were you guys doing?" Zell asked after he swallowed some food. He noticed their hair was damp. "You guys take a shower?"

"Wow, nice observation, chickie," Seifer scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I was just asking," he huffed, raising his fist. "Asshole," he added as an afterthought.

Seifer chuckled.

"Hey, what's with that mark on your face?" Zell noted a small, yet noticeable bruise on Seifer's cheek, and wondered where it came from.

"Ah, that," he sighed. "Got in a little fight with someone. No big deal. I think he got it worse." He smiled cockily, knowing he was right. That mark on him was from the kid catching him off guard. That's it.

"What?" Zell seemed shocked. He must've known this was bound to happen eventually. Hell, not everyone was happy he was back. Some of them wished he was dead, or at the very least, still gone.

"It's nothing," the tall blond shrugged it off.

"Why would he do that?" Damn, was he that clueless?

"Chicken, you know why."

Zell fumed at the name, but didn't react to it this time. He was use to it, but it didn't mean he liked it anymore than he did before. "Oh. Well, at least you got him back."

Squall gave him a look, clearly saying it wasn't acceptable.

"What?" Zell shrugged. "I would've fought back, too."

"Zell, you know very well that it isn't allowed."

Seifer rolled his eyes at that. Whether or not it was allowed, Seifer wasn't about take shit from people. "Sure, Squally-boy. Whatever you say." Though, it was unusual that Zell would be defending him. Or, was that was he was doing? They let the subject drop.

Squall scowled. "Whatever."

"Oh, Squall," Seifer shook his head. "You need to lighten up."

Said boy huffed and decided it was futile to argue with them.

"So, what were you guys doing anyway?"

"Sparring." That was Seifer.

"Hello, Squall. Hello, Seifer."

"Ah, instructor," Seifer smirked.

Squall just nodded in greeting.

She rolled her eyes at Seifer. "I'm not an instructor anymore, Seifer."

"Hey, Quis," Zell grinned at his former instructor.

"Hi, Zell," she smiled back. "What happened?" She directed her question toward Seifer.

"Nothin,'" he answered simply. "Just a little mishap earlier." Seifer didn't really want to talk about it.

"Hm, it looks like someone hit you."

Again, Seifer rolled his eyes. "No, really?" He just had to be sarcastic.

"Don't be an ass, Seifer," the ex-instructor retorted. "I am simply saying it looked like someone hit you."

"Well, you'd be right." And with that, the topic dropped once again. He really didn't feel like explaining it it her; once was enough. Seifer had gotten over it, now he just wanted to forget about it. Seifer has had enough fun for one day.

"Well," Seifer sighed as he stood up. "I'm tired."

They all looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Zell said, smirking.

Seifer snorted but didn't say anything. "Chicken wuss." Okay, he just couldn't help himself. It seemed as though his mouth had a mind of it's own.

"Stop calling me that," he snapped, glaring. "Hyne, you're such a bastard."

"I know," Seifer laughed.

"You are the same arrogant ass as before."

"And you're still the same chicken-wuss as before," Seifer quipped back, smirking in victory when Zell's face went red with anger. With that, he stalked off, heading for their shared room to relax a little while.

Squall watched him go, a thoughtful look on his face.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Well, how was it? It took me days to contemplate how to do this chapter, and it took me hours to write. So, I decided on this, as it seemed the best to me. So, this chapter wasn't easy, but I managed to get it done. Well, I hope you enjoy! Please review! **

**Oh, I was wondering if there was any other pairings you'd like to see? I was thinking about ZellxQuistis, but if you don't like it, then I won't put them as a pairing in here. Okay? And, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. :)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to my reviewers once again! I'm glad you still like it. :)**

**I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment. Also, sorry for taking over a week to get this one up. Damn, I just couldn't get how this chapter should be done. But, now I finally managed to come up with something. I hope you will enjoy this one! Please read and review. I'd like to hear what you think of this chapter. **

**I still don't own anything...  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

.

.

.

.

**~~When You Need Me~~**

**Chapter 8**

Quistis had begun to notice Squall's change. He was not as depressed as he once was, and he looked... happier. Well, he did in her opinion. She really had thought it started when he took that vacation for a week. Yeah, when he came back, he was doing a little better than he had been doing before he had gone on that forced vacation. She smiled to herself. Yes, it was for the best; she knew that for sure now, seeing Squall looked different. She sighed and shook her head.

Actually, she had guessed it was when Seifer had returned to Garden a few weeks ago. Though, she did ponder why he suddenly made his return. They hadn't seen the cocky blond for three years, and now he suddenly pops back up, just like that? It was weird to say the least. It wasn't that she was angry; no, she wasn't, and neither were any of her friends. In fact, she was glad to see the tall man again, and knowing he was alright. Besides that, Squall acted rather different since Seifer's rerun. She had refrained from asking either of them why he had returned so suddenly. She was very happy to see her brunet friend getting better.

She had also noticed how they seemed to look at each other, though she quickly dismissed any thoughts on that; he was probably just surprised that Seifer had returned to Balamb, having not expected him to. Also, the two boys hung out quite a bit, leaving her to wonder why. Well, they never acted much like friends before, so she was shocked to see them getting along. All they use to do was fight. She could see the two were becoming friends, though, and it a good thing. Ever since Rinoa left, she knew Squall needed some kind of distraction, and Seifer seemed to provide it for him.

It was always like that though; he would always get to the brunet like none of his other friends could. Squall always reacted to him more than he did anyone, ever since they were in the orphanage together. So, maybe Seifer could help Squall out, so he wouldn't be like he was before. It seemed to be working now; Squall's mind didn't seem to be on anything like that anymore.

"Quis?" Squall's voice rang out. She quickly shook herself of her thoughts and turned to face Squall.

She smiled at him. "Yes?"

"You were zoning out there," Squall sounded amused.

"I was just thinking..." She wondered if she should ask him about Seifer. Well, he didn't like opening up and tell them things, but maybe he would say something about Seifer. She really would like to know if Squall had any insight on why Seifer was back. She knew herself plus the rest of the gang was quite curious about it.

"Oh?" he quirked an interested brow, wondering what could be on the women's mind.

"I wanted to ask you about Seifer," she began hesitantly.

"Hn," Squall grunted, and gave her a look. "What about him?"

"Well... how do you feel now that he's back?"

Squall, who was sitting in his chair, was wondering what brought this question on. "Like, how you do feel about his return?" she tried again.

Squall was stunned by her question, but he quickly shook himself out of it a regraded her with his normal, stoic expression, less he give anything away. "Well, it was a surprise..."

She nodded her head. "Yes, it was." She briefly wondered how much she could get out of Squall. Probably not too much, but she wasn't backing down. "How do you feel about it, though?"

"I'm fine with it," he answered, albeit a little too quickly. Well, he was fine with it, he just really didn't want to further explain himself. But, a look from Quistis, he knew he wasn't getting out of this easy. She was very persistent. She was looking at him and he sighed. "What? I said I was fine with it. He was allowed to come back."

She sensed the defensiveness in his tone and added hastily, "I know he is. I was just wondering why, really." At his cocked head, she elaborated. "I mean, why the sudden return? We haven't seen him for three years, then he finally shows back up?"

Squall let out a heavy sigh. He knew this conversation was inevitable; he just didn't wanna talk about it. But, he knew he'd have to say something eventually about it, so he guessed he could fill her in a little bit. "Quistis, I met him in Deling city."

"Oh!" the blond women blinked.

"We... talked for a while," Squall continued, sighing.

"Okay," she nodded, still shocked. She knew she wouldn't be getting anything further from the boy, though; he didn't like to talk much.

"So, you met him there? That doesn't explain why he suddenly came back," she pointed out. What she was interested in now was the reason why.

I-I don't know why," he answered back honestly. The truth was, Squall had no clue as to why the tall blond man decided to come back to Garden. He had been wondering that himself. Sure, Seifer said it was to see everyone again, to see how they're doing, but there seemed to be more than that; more than he's telling Squall. Though, Squall being Squall, he hadn't really asked him for the main reason for his return, figuring Seifer would tell him when he wanted to. Squall shook hid head and sighed.

Well, he did believe that he wanted to see everyone again, and that he wanted to repent for what he'd done, but still, there did seem to be more than that. He furrowed his brows more as he continued to think of reasons why.

"Squall?" she inquired, seeing the glazed over look in his deep blue eyes, knowing he was trying to find a reason.

Squall snapped out of it and returned his full—or maybe half of his attention on the blond ex-instructor. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I really don't know. He never really said why, well, except that he wanted to see everyone again." He left out the other part, knowing she already knew Seifer wanted to make up for his mistake in the past.

"Are you happy he's back?" Was her next question, milking him talking for all it was worth. It wasn't often he'd open up to her, or anyone for that matter, so she was grateful and intended getting all she could out of him,

Squall opened his mouth to speak. Was he happy now that Seifer was back? That was a very good question. Well, he felt something around Seifer; he just didn't really know what. Sure, he guessed he was happy. He knew he was smiling more around him than any of his other friends, which was a surprised altogether. Squall didn't smile often, so when he did, it was rare. "I-I-"

She smiled a knowing smile. Well, she was sure that answer was a yes.

He sighed, getting tired of talking about this. "Are we done here?"

"I suppose." She walked to the door of his office and opened it. "Do you hate Seifer?"

Squall's eyes shot open wide. "Where did you get an idea like that?"

She shrugged. "Just asking. How do you feel about him?" She wanted to see if she could get something else out of him.

Squall looked stunned by her question. "No, I don't hate him. I don't really know what I feel, but I know I don't hate him." He left his answer at that, feeling as though he already talked too much about it.

She only nodded, smiling as she exited his office.

.

.

.

.

"Chicken-wuss," Seifer's voice cut through him.

Said chicken-wuss rolled his eyes. "What do ya want, Almasy?"

"Hey, I just came over to have a friendly conversation with you," Seifer smirked at him.

Zell snorted. Seifer would never quit calling him that. "Right."

"What?" Seifer appeared innocent, but Zell Dincht knew better. Seifer Almasy was anything but innocent. He was still the same asshole he knew before, and he knew that it wouldn't change. "Can't I have a decent chat with my favorite wuss?"

"No," Then he added, "Stop calling me that, dammit."

Zell always rose to Seifer taunts, and it was easy to rile the tattooed boy.

"Oh, but I can't help it," Seifer said, smirking again.

"Of course you can't," he muttered under his breath. "Asshole."

"Wuss," he said back, sitting down.

Zell elbowed Seifer in his side.

"Ow!" Seifer rubbed his side.

"I didn't hit you that hard."

Seifer sighed. "Have you seen Squall-boy today?"

"Nope. Why?"

"No reason."

Just then Squall came walking into the cafeteria along with Quistis. "Hey, Squall."

Squall inclined his head in greeting and sat down as well. He'd had a long day, and he just wanted to relax for now, until he had to go back and do more work, anyway.

"Quisty," Seifer greeted her next. He hadn't called her that since they were younger, so she was momentarily stunned.

"Hello, Seifer," she smiled at him, a warm smile.

"Hi!" Zell chirped, smiling broadly, to which she returned.

Seifer sighed and they were in silence for a good while. He felt like going to the training center to kill something. He kept looking over at Squall, noting how much better he seemed to look from the first time he saw him, though still a little tired. Well, that was to be expected, what with being the Commander and all. He was just playing with his food, not really feeling hungry at the moment. Finally, he just decided to not eat his food.

"Something wrong, Seifer?" Quistis asked, concern evident in her tone.

He just smiled at her and shook his head. "Nah. I'm just not too hungry right now."

Squall eyed him for a brief moment. Catching Seifer locking his eyes with his blue ones, he turned back to his food. Squall mentally cursed himself. Why did he keep looking at Seifer for? It was confusing him more and more. Seifer had such an intent stare, Squall found It hard to look for too long. There was something in the scarred blond's eyes; he just could understand what that was. He shook his head and decided to not think about it.

Quistis, who was just right beside them, noticed this, but chose to say nothing. She knew neither of them would appreciate her interfering with whatever was going on with them. She didn't know what that was, though. She thought it was weird though; how they kept glancing at one another, but she really didn't think anything of it.

Seifer stood up and stretched his long muscles. "Well, I feel like going to the training center."

"Why?" Zell asked..

"I want to," was his simple answer. Truth was, he didn't want to get rusty himself in handling his blade, so it was nice to just go there and take swings at the things in there. "Nothin' else to do right now." he added.

He nodded.

"I'll go with you," Squall quickly said, immediately regretting it from the looks he was receiving from his friends. Especially Seifer. He was giving Squall a look, a look Squall couldn't interpret. He didn't know what made him speak up like that; he really didn't.

Shit.

Why had he done that? He felt stupid now.

"What?" Seifer was the one to speak, obviously bewildered by Squall offering to go with him. He saw that everyone else was as stunned as he was.

"Nothing," he dismissed.

"If you want to come with me, you can," Seifer tried to sooth the tension that was now between them at the moment.

He only nodded and stood up as well. "We'll see you guys later."

"Alright," Quistis said, getting over her shock. She smiled at them, and that smile unnerved Squall a bit. With that, they walked out together.

"So, why'd you wanna come with me?"

"I just thought I'd get in some killing, too," he said as a way for an excuse.

Seifer didn't fully believe him, but didn't press further. After a while, they had beaten about three T-rexor's. They hairs were slightly matted to their forehead, and they were exhausted. Them another one came barreling toward them, and Seifer jumped up and swung his blade down and slashed across it's back. It got up and caught Seifer off guard and swiped it's tail out, nailing him in the side, making him hit the wall. He grunted.

"Seifer!" Squall rushed the thing and finished it off by taking Lionheart and cutting through it's side, digging deeper and deeper with each push of his blade.

Seifer stood up. "I coulda handled that, you know."

"Right." Squall snorted.

"I could of," Seifer said defiantly. He very well could have taken that damn T-Rex out. He didn't like the idea of having someone else help him. Least of all Squall. He didn't like feeling weak, or like he needed other people.

Squall rolled his eyes at him and scoffed. "Whatever, Almasy."

Seifer growled at him. "Shut it, Leonhart."

Squall crossed his arms. "You can't even be grateful that I helped."

"I didn't need help," he stated with a frown.

"Sure."

"I didn't!" Seifer huffed.

Squall let a ghost of a smile past his lips at Seifer's behavior. He was glad Seifer hadn't changed. He knew he didn't like people helping him, just as Squall didn't like it when people helped him. He could very well handle himself, and knew Seifer could, too. Him and Seifer were the two most stubborn people in Garden.

Well, he didn't know what made him interject into his fight. He just did it out of instinct, really, not thinking about what he was doing. Squall could feel heat rise to his cheeks. Seifer noticed, wondering why this boy had flushed cheeks. He quickly dismissed it as just having few battles and it being from that. Well, he had his workout today and now he was tired.

"Whatever."

Seifer scowled.

"Hey, guys?" someone said.

They both turned around and saw Irvine standing there, arms crossed, a grin on his face. "What ya'll doin'?"

"Nothing," both said in unison.

"Uh huh. Right," the sharpshooter scoffed, grinned wider.

"Is there a reason you're here, cowboy?" Seifer asked irritably.

"Ah," It seemed like he suddenly remembered why he had come here. "Cid said he wanted to see us in his office in about twenty minutes. I was told to come find you."

"Why?"

"He didn't say," he told them.

They both sighed and nodded. "Whatever."

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"Alright then," he tipped his hat and grinned, and left.

"I gotta take a quick shower first," Seifer said, eying himself.

"Yeah," Squall agreed. They both walked out and headed to their rooms.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Well, how was it? I know it took me a bit, but I just couldn't figure out what to write. I'm not too sure of this chapter, really. Sorry if it's not that good, but this seemed to be the best to put. Well, please review. Let me know what you think. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I'm a little stuck right now. So, if anyone has any ideas for me, that would be great. Any ideas are welcome! Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
